Emily
Personality Emily is a polite, intelligent, young woman, she generally acts very mature and is well read about the Istoria Region. She also likes money, she often haggles with shop keepers. Emily has shown an interest in history and other subjects, she often reads books in her spare time. Though she usually acts mature, she has shown a immature side, she often giggles at jokes that are thrown about by Kitty, Lawrence, Ricky, Fonn, Daniel and Lucy. Though she isn't as good at battling as the other members of he group, she has shown that she can battle well. Appearance Emily has very long blonde hair that reaches to her thighs, she often ties it up to stop it from getting in the way. Emilys eyes are blue. She usually wears contact lenses to help her see, but when she doesn't have them she wears normal glasses. Often when she is reading in the morning, she is seen wearing her glasses. Emily has a good fashion sense, but often wears a pale shirt with denim short shorts or jeans, when it is cold when switches to more warmer clothes like jackets and long sleeved button-up shirts. Emily has a very nice body, she is often called up for modelling work. Relationships Daniel Emily has had a crush on Daniel since she was very young, she has confessed before but Daniel passed it off as a joke. She enjoys watching Daniels shenanigans but get jealous of his flirtatious behavior around every female except him. Cameron Emily has looked up to Cameron and his modelling abilities, during her early teens her admiration developed into a crush. Although she never confessed to him, Cameron was informed of her crush and turned her down. Fonn Emily and Fonn had a rough start to their friendship, because Fonn yelled at Emily over some drama with Kitty, but after Fonn apologized they became friends. Emily is jealous of how close Fonn and Daniel have become on their travels together. Pokemon Pokemon on team Frillish Frillish is Emilys strongest pokemon on her team currently, it is her main battling pokemon. Misdrevous Emilys Misdrevous hasn't been seen in battle yet, but was used in Emilys modelling performance. Furret Furret evolved sometime during the month training before Pokemon Park, it has been shown to be a strong pokemon. Purrloin Purrloin is one of the more recently revealed Pokemon on Emily's team, it hasn't been mentioned when she caught it, but it's battle skills are high, and has been mentioned to be a fast pokemon, it has strong attacks such as Iron Tail at its disposal and has quickly become one of Emily's strongest pokemon. Pokemon used to have Goldeen (Given Away) Goldeen was Emilys first Pokemon, it is currently in Camerons aquarium as it did not like her much. Sentret (Evolved) Sentret was seen briefly before the timeskip, it battled against Gear City Gym Leader Mac. History Early Life Emily is the daughter to a well off family, her father owns a wealthy business and her mother is a famous model.She had a lonely childhood as her parent weren't around very often. She met Daniel when she was 4, Emily didn't like Daniel much at that time as he was very mischievous and liked to play pranks, but he earned her respect when Daniel helped her when she was getting hassled by some bullies, over time she began to get closer to him to the point of them both becoming friends. She had always wanted to become a model just like her mother, and during her early teens she began taking up modelling which is when she met a great model named Cameron. Cameron taught her a few tricks and Emily quickly grew a liking towards him. Swamp Town Arc She left Seashore City to participate in the Swamp Town Tournament with Daniel. In her match against Ricky in the Top 16 she'd made a bet with Kitty, but lost. She helped defend Swamp Town from Team Havoc. Post Swamp Town Arc A few days after the Swamp Town Tournament, Emily went back to Seashore City with Daniel to get some modelling done. She kept in contact with Kitty as Kitty got her phone number. A few weeks later, Emily and the gang caught up in Seashore City as Kity asked to be shown around the place, which Emily happily agreed to. Soon after, Emily and Daniel were asked to join the group and travel with them, which they both happily agreed to. In Blossom City after defeating the gym, Kitty Hawk confessed her feelings to Emily which she turned her down, Emily then tried to confess to Daniel and was also turned down because Daniel assumed she was joking around. When the group met up with Fonn and Lucy, Fonn yelled at Emily over Emily turning down Kitty which caused Daniel and Fonn to have a pokemon battle, which ended in a tie. Istoria Desert Arc Emily witnessed the destruction of the Desert Ruins. Emily obtained the Dune Badge. Post Istoria Desert Arc Emily participated in the End of Summer fashion show. Emily obtained the Gear Badge During Time Skip Emily went back to Seashore City as there was some more Modelling to do, so she spent time there doing the modelling and training with Daniel in her spare time. During this time Emily caught her Purrloin, and Purrloin became a strong member on her team. Pokemon Park Arc Emily made it past the Elimination Round, but losing to William Orville in the Top 32. After the Tournament Emily got really frustrated as Daniel and Fonn went on their date. When she got into a misunderstanding about what happened on the date, she and Kitty got into an argument of some sort, which ended in some much needed closure. Post Pokemon Park Arc The gang began to travel towards Festival Town with Roy and Sally. Trivia Emily's favorite beverage is Coffee